Uma chance, um acerto, uma confirmação
by Ji-Yeon Black
Summary: Draco está confuso com seus sentimentos em relação a Harry, porém o que aconteceria se o grifinório viesse tirar satisfações? Oneshot /Yaoi


_**Título:**__ Uma chance, um acerto, uma confirmação_

_**Autora**__: Ji-Yeon Black_

_**Beta: **__Ayami Katsuyami_

_**Classificação:**__ T-13/Yaoi_

_**Personagens:**__ Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy._

_**Sinopse: **Draco está confuso com seus sentimentos em relação a Harry, porém o que aconteceria se o grifinório viesse tirar satisfações? Oneshot/Yaoi_

_**Palavras:**__ 2.511_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy pertencem à escritora britânica: J.K.Rowling, a Warner B. Pictures. Eles foram usados apenas para escrever uma fic e satisfazer a alucinação das fãs por Yaoi._

XxXoOoOoOoXxX

**Uma chance, um acerto, uma confirmação**

By: _XxX__지연__ в__ℓ__αc__к__ XxX_

_Draco x Harry _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Foi você**_

_**Que fez meu mundo desandar**_

_**E me perder ao te encontrar**_

_**Se conto as horas pra te convencer  
**_  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Já fazia dois anos que ele tinha aquela imagem mudada na cabeça. Por mais que quisesse esquecê-lo, sua memória o traía sempre o trazendo de volta à tona. Por Merlin! Como poderia continuar vivendo com aquele desejo misturado com a dúvida de sua sexualidade? Gostava DELE, isso já era óbvio, alias mais do que obvio. Não era as vezes que ficava nervoso por estar no mesmo lugar que ELE, era SEMPRE. Não era de vez em quando que corava ao encontrar com os olhos DELE, era TODA VEZ. Não era por acaso que parara de brigar com ELE, era simplesmente por que não tinha mais VONTADE de fazê-lo.

Por mais que idéia de gostar de alguém o surpreendesse, também o assustava, afinal, ele gostava de alguém que era do mesmo sexo, e pior, ele seu maior rival. Que prega-peça do destino, não? Tentara inutilmente por várias vezes ignorar o fato de que estava gostando DELE, mas sempre que o via, ou falavam DELE, já se sentia completamente atraído. Completamente envolvido por aquele ser tão irremediavelmente perfeito, porém, completamente impossível de ser tocado. Mas, por mais que tentasse se reprimir, aquele sentimento só o englobava por completo e não dava mais para simplesmente ignorá-lo como antes. O amava, era fato. Já estava cansado de fingir que aquilo era uma ilusão de um pré-adolescente com a sexualidade em formação.

E se sua família soubesse? E se seus pais soubessem que ele, Draco Malfoy, estava apaixonado por Harry Potter. Um menino. Com toda a certeza sua mão morreria de desgosto e seu pai cometeria suicido. Seria o motivo de chacota e desgraça para toda a família. Seria visto como uma desonra ao nome Malfoy, mas não. Teria de manter sua imagem, mesmo que tivesse que esconder tudo. Tinha medo de decepcionar seus pais. Aqueles que sempre fizeram de tudo pelo seu bem. No fundo, como eles reagiriam?

A única coisa que ele queria agora era esquecê-lo de vez, ou no fundo ser correspondido. Já estava deverás cansado de esperar, mas também não tinha coragem de ir atrás. Era um covarde. Medroso. E tudo aquilo simplesmente causado pelo maldito Potter. Harry Potter, o enviado. Era assim que devia chamá-lo. Ele não era a salvação dos puros-sangue e sangues-ruins? Então que fosse. O que ele, Draco Mayfoy, iria querer com um ser daqueles? Nada. O odiava, não era? É, se iludir com esses pensamentos era fácil para não enxergar a realidade, mas difícil era encarar que aquilo não passava de uma mentira criada para tentar se defender de seu medo. Do seu receio de não ser correspondido e de ser discriminado pelo colégio. Pelos amigos. Pela família. De perder aquela imagem que criara sem sua casa e boa parte da escola. Salazar estaria irritado por ter um sonserino apaixonado por um grifinório em sua casa? Talvez. Mas não conseguia evitar mais.

Ele amava-o. Mas será que esse amor era recíproco?

**xXxOoOoOoOxXx**

Draco já era sexto ano na Escola de Magia de Hogwarts e mais uma vez estava no expresso para a tão amada escola. Veria seus amigos sonserinos, teria sua aula favorita, mexeria com coisas que adorava relacionadas a poções, esculhambaria com pessoas que achava apropriado, arrumaria confusão com grifinórios por pura diversão e se culparia por não conseguir mais encará-lo nos olhos. Não conseguia mais provocá-lo pessoalmente como antes, e talvez, até o próprio Potter tivesse percebido aquilo.

Com o olhar perdido, visava as árvores que passavam e se transformavam em um borrão verde graças a velocidade absurda do expresso. Seus lábios avermelhados, foram molhados pela língua antes que ressecassem graças ao frio que se aproximava. Draco estendeu a mão e começou a tocar o vidro, ignorando as brincadeiras infantis e irritantes de Crabbe e Goyle no outro banco. Soltou um suspiro cansado, olhando os dois.

"Vocês não cansam, não idiotas?", perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sem nada dizer, apenas se entreolharam. Meio que ficaram quietos, mas logo em seguida, não suportando o silêncio, se levantaram e se retiraram da cabine. Assim que o fizeram, o loiro pode simplesmente soltar um suspiro de agradecimento. Agora, estava sozinho e em paz.

"But I can't help falling in love with you...", levantou a cabeça sem entender por que diabos aquela música viera bater em sua cabeça. "O que é que está acontecendo com você Malfoy?!", perguntou para si mesmo.

Antes que obtivesse a resposta, escutou a porta de a cabine abrir rapidamente e fechar com a mesma rapidez que fora aberta. Virou-se assustado e se deparou com a última pessoa que queria se deparar. Lá estava ele. Parado, encostado a porta com o peito subindo e descendo, com o semblante cansado e com as bochechas avermelhadas. Pequenas gotas de suor caíam por sobre sua pele, escorrendo pela sua face detalhada. Os olhos verdes, que estavam atrás do óculos torto, tinham um brilho perfeito. Um sorriso de triunfo existia em seus lábios, o que os deixavam mais convidativos.

Com todos esses pensamentos, Draco desviou o olhar para fora o ignorando. Não reparou quando o outro fizera uma careta de que não estava entendendo. Nem quando aquele sorriso do rapaz se fechara em uma curvatura para baixo. Apurou os ouvidos para saber o que estava acontecendo atrás de si. Escutou passos vindo em sua direção. Rezou, pela primeira vez em sua vida, para que ele fosse embora dali e não trocasse uma misera palavra com ele, nem lhe perguntasse qualquer coisa.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Que é você**_

_**E não me importa mais ninguém**_

_**Pra te ter vou mais além**_

_**E nada vai tirar você de mim**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Malfoy." , o sonserino escutou o garoto o chamar, porém não se virou.

"..." , permaneceu com os olhos fechados, ignorando o chamado.

"Draco, posso falar com você?", a voz firme de Harry entrou pelos seus ouvidos.

"...", meio relutante respondeu com a voz ríspida. "Por que deveria, Potter?", parou. Não Draco! Não seja tão grosseiro! Por que tem mania de fazer essas coisas?

Escutou um suspiro cansado do outro.

"Por que tem algo que está acontecendo com você e isso... De certa maneira... Está me incomodando.", respondeu olhando para o outro lado.

"Sim, e o que eu tenho a ver com seu incômodo?", Draco se virou, o encarando.

"Acha que eu não percebi Malfoy?", lançou a pergunta ao loiro, fazendo-o congelar aonde estava. "Acha que não percebi o que está se passando em sua cabeça de vento?", arqueou a sobrancelha, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"Merda.", pensou antes de formular a pergunta. "Perdoe-me, mas eu não entendi. O que percebeu?", perguntou, meio irônico, tentando se manter lúcido, mas aqueles lábios eram tão pecaminosos ao se movimentarem, que estavam deixando-o maluco.

"Hm... Vejamos...", respondeu fingindo olhar para fora, mas se aproximou para responder bem baixinho no ouvido dele. "Que você está muito interessado... Em mim. E isso está me incomodando..."

Aquilo o acertou em cheio. Ele sabia. Sempre soube e agora era confirmado. Ele não estava gostando daquele interesse todo. Agora estava mais do que dito. Harry não gostava de Draco. Tentou disfarçar a dor que sentia no momento. Agora acreditava sobre o que as meninas falavam quando ele próprio lhes dava um fora. Não ser correspondido doía. Levantou o olhar, usando toda a força que reunira no momento para olhar-lhe nos olhos.

"E quem lhe disse isso, Potter?", arqueou a sobrancelha, fingindo descrença sobre tais palavras. Era no final, um bom ator.

Mas sua atuação não fora o suficiente para fazer Harry acreditar. O viu se sentar à sua frente, e olhar-lhe nos olhos intensamente, sem piscar. Antes que o visse abrir a boca para poder dizer algo, o viu levantar e caminhar em direção a porta. Fechou os olhos suspirando aliviado, mas se surpreendeu quando escutou a tranca da porta fechar em vez de escutá-la abrir. Virou seu rosto na direção do rapaz de orbes verdes e abriu a boca para protestar.

"Vou te provar, Draco, que não preciso que ninguém deduza as coisas por mim. Sei que sabe que estou dizendo a verdade." , riu de lado se aproximando.

"O que...?", antes que pudesse perguntar, Harry se adiantou em seu movimento.

Harry o puxou pelo braço, o levantando e o prensando contra o vidro da janela, aproximando os corpos. Sem nada dizer, levou a mão até a cintura do loiro, o puxando para si e colando os corpos firmemente. Escutou o suspiro do outro ao sentir os corpos tão próximos e um sorriso triunfante nascera em seus lábios rosados. Inclinou o rosto e aproximou-se de Draco, roçando os lábios suavemente, para depois colá-los e permanecer assim por um tempo.

Draco arregalou os olhos surpreso por aquela situação em que se encontrava. Finalmente, depois de dois anos, ele estava sentindo o rapaz que amava (e odiava ao mesmo tempo) lhe beijando. Tocando-lhe com o corpo, lábios, mãos, enfim, com tudo que ele podia. Sentiu-se surpreso com a situação, mas não podia ficar parado, apenas absorto naquele momento, tinha que agir também. Ao fechar os olhos, subiu as mãos lentamente pelo corpo do parceiro indo de encontro ao pescoço de Harry, o arranhando suavemente.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Se tudo faz lembrar você**_

_**Vou te encontrar, tentar me aproximar**_

_**Algo ficou para trás, meu vício é querer te ganhar**_

_**Mas eu não vou deixar tudo se perder**_

_**E ter você é o que me importa mais**_

_**Tudo acontece entre nós**_

_**Na chance que eu puder te levar**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

O rapaz de cabelos levemente escuros pressionou a boca contra a do outro ao sentir o arranhão em sua nuca. Entreabriu os lábios, passando sua língua faminta por eles e massageando os lábios do loiro, pedindo permissão para adentrá-la. Ao tê-la, não se deteve e foi com sede ao pote. Aprofundou o beijo, explorando cada canto da boca do outro com desejo, descobrindo locais nunca dantes explorados, subindo a mão pelas suas laterais, as alisando suavemente por cima da veste.

O sonserino sentiu seu sangue ferver com aquele movimento. Seu baixo-ventre esfriou subitamente quando a língua do outro o invadira e começara a fazer movimentos sensuais dentro de sua boca. Se agarrando ainda mais nele, subiu as mãos para os seus cabelos, os puxando ao começar a batalhar contra o parceiro pelo espaço em suas bocas. Um arrepio gostoso percorrera sua espinha ao sentir as mãos do grifinório subindo pelas suas laterais, o que foi suficiente para ele soltar um suspiro perante o beijo.

"Heh, então... Como me explica isso, Draco?", Potter perguntou o olhando de uma forma triunfante sem tomar distância. "Acha que não percebi o seu jeito de agir mudando todos esses anos? Seus olhares furtivos para mim, achando que eu seria bobo o bastante para não perceber?"

"E-Eu...", meio corado, virou o rosto não conseguindo olhá-lo nos olhos. Malditos sejam aqueles olhos que o faziam perder a identidade. Não era mais o Draco Malfoy de sempre, que brigava com Harry Potter apenas para se sentir melhor, em sinal de estado, ou superior. Agora era Draco. Apenas Draco. Aquele que se derretia com aquele olhar esverdeado e triunfante do outro. "..."

"Não precisa admitir. Está escrito em seu olhar." , riu. Era fato que Draco, o orgulhoso, não admitiria tão coisa.

"Se sabe por que pergunta, Potter?", rebateu ainda vermelho, porém revoltado.

"Para ter certeza.", sorriu simples, lhe tocando a face, ainda sem separar os corpos.

"...", soltou um suspiro cansado olhando para o lado ainda envergonhado. "Você é um saco, Potter.", riu de lado o olhando. "Ainda te odeio."

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Mas hoje insiste em não me entender**_

_**Nem vou ligar, deixar tudo como está**_

_**Manter a distância entre nós, fugir é querer se enganar**_

_**Quer negar que teus pais não querem entender**_

_**Que pra você eu não presto e não te deixo em paz**_

_**Mas se ficarmos a sós**_

_**Em tudo eu posso te completar**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hahahaha..." , Harry riu divertido.

"Qual a graça?", arqueou uma sobrancelha o olhando feio.

"Te ver irritado."

"Me deixe em paz, Potter.", disse irritado.

"Hmmm, acho que não.", se aproximou, mordendo-lhe o queixo.

"HARRY! CADÊ VOCÊ?!", a voz feminina de Hermione pode ser escutada no corredor.

"Hey, HARRY?! JÁ ACHAMOS O LONGBOTTON!", a voz de Ron pode ser ouvida um pouco mais perto.

"Hm... Acho que agora temos que fazer algo emergencial.", riu. "Vamos fingir uma briga."

"Ahá... Por que não admite e corre para seus amigos imundos Potter?", o empurrou e riu de um jeito esnobe.

"Meus amigos não são imundos Malfoy.", riu de lado e assentiu com a cabeça, dando passos para trás e destrancando a porta, indo para o corredor.

"Anda logo. Vá embora e vá se juntar aos podres da sua laia, Potter fedido.", se aproximou dele um pouco mais.

"Retire o que disse Malfoy.", escutando os passos de Hermione e Ron perto.

"Como pode andar com aquela sangue-ruim?! E aquele idiota do Weasley.", já tinha em sua voz o mesmo tom esnobe de novo. Viu a expressão de Harry mudar. Mexer com os amigos dele realmente não fora uma boa idéia.

"Ah, Harry. Te achamos." Hermione se aproximou e lançou uma careta feia a Malfoy. "Ignore-o, Harry. Você sabe que ele é um... um..."

"Não Mione. Não precisa se preocupar. Não gaste sua saliva. Vamos embora.", Harry se virou e puxou os dois sem olhar para trás, mas diminuiu o passo para que os dois passassem por si. Discretamente olhou para o loiro e sorriu.

"...", riu de lado, se divertindo com aquilo. Estava mais aliviado e sem as dúvidas que assombravam seu coração, pelo menos um pouco. Aquele sorriso o fizera ter uma pontada de certeza e entender que agora, ele não precisava mais temer nada.

_T__he __E__nd_

**xXxOoOoOoOxXx**

**N/A:** Bem... Essa é minha primeira fic de Draco e Harry. Sei que eu preciso melhor um pouco mais, pois faz tempo que não leio os livros da série (Sou muito viciada em vampiros e leio muito os livros de André Vianco )). Tenho de me aperfeiçoar em cada traço de suas personalidades, mas espero que tenham gostado um pouquinho.

**Obs¹:** Peço encarecidamente que mandem reviews, mesmo que seja para elogiar ou reclamar. Reclamações também ajudam a gente a crescer, não é?

**Obs²:** A música que eu escolhi foi 'Aquela HistóriaStrike' (Vale ressaltar que é a Acústico. A normal é muito barulhenta X.X). Sei lá. Me lembrou um pouquinho os dois.

**Obs³:** Uaaaahhh, não conseguir postar uma cena mais picante, mas algum dia farei uma fic digna dessa cena. U.u

Obrigada a todos que leram,

_XxX__지연__ вℓα¢к __XxX_


End file.
